This invention relates to centrifugal solids type pumps, and more particularly to an abrasion-resistant lining for the interior casings of such pumps.
The hydraulic transport of solids, for example sand, gravel, ore, coal and the like, through a pipeline is accomplished by means of diluting these solids with water, forming a slurry which is then pumped by means of a conventional centrifugal pump. Most of the machinery exposed to these slurries experience considerable wear through abrasion and impact. Dredge pumps for example are designed to pump large rocks and various other types of debris encountered in dredging, such as logs, chains, cables, scrap and the like.
The various kinds of slurry and dredge pumps are designed and manufactured to fit certain applications, and smaller pump casings, those up to 12 inches in discharge diameter, are often lined with an abrasion-resistant rubber compound which is vulcanized or otherwise bonded onto the structural or cast steel housing. Abrasion-resistant polymer linings, such as polyurethane, have also found application in slurry pump casings. These linings most often outlast steel or iron pump casings but they are also susceptible to failure due to bonding limitations to the steel. They have limited success in larger pumps, those pumps having a greater than 14 inch discharge diameter, and the higher impact of the solids onto these "soft" liners often cause bonding failure. Additionally, the larger size pumps allow larger objects to enter the pump and, especially in dredging, these objects are often sharp and cut or tear the "soft" lining, causing failure of the pump and the need for repair.